Payback
by bones9815
Summary: This is after Claudia Joy's "Attempted Rape" when Denise is trying her best to comfort her Best Friend. She finds out something shocking and they work together as she helps her best friend through this rough time. Hope you enjoy.
1. Payback

***This is my first Story. I do not own any of the characters or the show Army Wives***

**This is taking place in the season 2 episode playback when Denise is trying to comfort Claudia Joy after her "Attempted Rape."**

Denise stood helplessly in the Holden's kitchen watching her friend tremble as she tried cleaning her cabinets.

"Claudia Joy, Why didn't you call me as soon as it happened?" Denise asked.

Claudia Joy turned around. "I wasn't hurt."

"Yea, but still to be attacked like that."

"Denise, I've been through worst things in my life. I'm okay!"

Denise felt so helpless because she didn't know what to do to make her best friend feel safe or calm again. All she could do was try and get her to talk.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm positive!"

The older woman began to struggle getting the stack of glass bowls off of the top shelf in the cabinet.

Denise noticed that she was struggling and got up.

"Here let me help. " Denise said.

"I've got it."

"Ah no, I don't mind."

"I said I've got it!" Claudia Joy said loudly.

Denise backed up a little and let out a deep breath.

Claudia Joy started shaking again and let her hands rest on the counter before she picked them up beginning to move dishes again.

"Claudia Joy can we please just sit down and talk about what happened." Denise finally let the words out.

"I don't want to talk. Talking doesn't do any good. Talking didn't bring Amanda back and talking didn't help you and Frank either"

"Claudia Joy you can't just keep it all bottled up inside you."

It seemed that the older woman didn't even hear Denise as she continued fooling with the dishes. All of a sudden Claudia Joy fell to her knees crying.

"Please talk to me."

"Denise, I have taken three showers and I can still feel him touching me. I still feel his hands on me. I still feel him on me and ripping my dress. I still feel him..." Claudia Joy took a deep breath and realized she had said too much.

"You still feel him what sweetie."

"Oh God. Oh God." Claudia Joy began shaking her head.

"What is it? Tell me. You need to let it all out."

"I still feel him in me."

Claudia Joy began sobbing and shaking.

Denise didn't know what to say. She was shocked. Her best friend had denied it and said nothing ever happened. They just sat there and cried as Denise held her best friend stroking the back of her head. Denise then lifted up Claudia Joy's head and looked her in the eyes.

"Did you tell Michael?"

"Oh God no! He can't know what happened. He won't even be able to look at me anymore."

"He needs to know. He wants to help you, you just have to give him a chance."

"Do I have to tell him?"

"You should, but right now I have to take you to the hospital to do a proper exam. I will even do it myself. No one will have to know."

"Ok, please just don't tell Michael or anyone anything. I promise I will tell Michael tonight."

"Sweetie you know I would never say anything without your permission."

"I am going to get ready. I will be right back."

"And I will be right here."

Claudia Joy walked up the stairs and when she was no longer in Denise's view she broke down. She sat on the floor sobbing and wiping her skin as if she was knocking something off of her. Claudia Joy all of a sudden jumped up and ran to her shower. She turned the water on as hot as it would go and began to strip. Seconds later she was in the shower under the stream of water as the bathroom filled with steam.

**Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. Give me some ideas on how to continue the story. How and when should Claudia Joy tell Michael about what really happened and do her friends find out.* I have decided that whatever happens I will leave up to you so leave me some ideas.*


	2. Lost

Claudia Joy walked up the stairs and when she was no longer in Denise's view she broke down. She sat on the floor sobbing and wiping her skin as if she was knocking something off of her. Claudia Joy all of a sudden jumped up and ran to her shower. She turned the water on as hot as it would go and began to strip. Seconds later she was in the shower under the stream of water as the bathroom filled with steam.

Denise sat downstairs waiting. She had been sitting there for 30 minutes when she started feeling like something was wrong. Denise ran upstairs and heard the shower running. She ran in the bathroom and saw Claudia Joy's bloody body in the shower. Denise ran to the shower and turned the water off. She grabbed a towel out of the cabinet and wrapped it around her friend.

"Claudia Joy what happened?"

Claudia Joy began crying.

"I just want to feel clean again."

"I know sweetie, I know."

Michael and Frank are sitting in Michaels office talking about different things when Frank brings up Claudia Joy.

"Hey, Michael how is Claudia Joy doing?"

"I'm not really sure Frank. I tried calling her and Denise answered. She said that she was in the shower again. I wanted to stay with her but she told me to come back to work."

"How can you work when you can't help but think about her?"

"I really don't know."

"Well Michael if you need anything, just pick up the phone and call me. Day or Night.

"Thank you Frank."

"Don't Mention it."

Claudia Joy and Denise sat in the bed and just laid there looking at the ceiling.

"I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Claudia Joy began to tear up again.

"It's ok. If you change your mind though just tell me."

"ok."

Claudia Joy began to shake when she heard the front door open. She calmed down when she heard Michaels voice. Denise stood up to greet Michael at the bedroom door. Michael caught sight of his pale wife lying limp on the bed and ran to her.

"Claudia Joy what happened?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"Nothing Michael I'm fine. "

"Claudia Joy what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

Claudia Joy got up and ran to the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her.

"Michael do you want me to stay a little longer?"

"No Denise I've got it from here, but I will call you in the morning so you can get here before I leave for work."

"Ok, goodnight."

Denise began walking down the stairs when she turned back and looked at Michael.

"Michael you should really try talking to her. She is holding a lot in and it's not good for her."

"Thank You Denise, for everything."

Denise nodded and walked down the stairs and he heard the front door open and close which told him she was gone. Michael sat in his bed waiting for Claudia Joy to come out figuring that she would when she was ready. An hour later Claudia Joy walked out of the bathroom in her night gown.

"Oh my god Claudia Joy!"

Michael ran to her as fast as he could.

*Ha I know I am twisted. Every day I will add a new chapter. I am not the type of person to start something and not finish it. I hope you enjoyed. If there is anything you think I should change please tell me I would like your input.*


	3. Fear

"Oh my god Claudia Joy!"

Michael ran to her as fast as he could.

Claudia Joy's skin was red and blotchy. Michael could see where she had scrubbed her skin raw on her chest and thighs.

"Michael it's not that bad." Claudia Joy said while she was staring at the floor.

Michael could see that she was ashamed.

"What happened?" he asked even more worried.

"I just… I just want to feel clean Michael!"

Claudia Joy sat on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest. She began crying and Michael sat down next to her.

"Claudia Joy I am worried about you. Please tell me what really happened."

Claudia Joy got quiet all of a sudden. She lay down under the blanket and rolled over.

"I don't want to talk about it Michael. I- I- It happened, it's over. Can we just move on?"

Michael hugged his wife never wanting to let her go again. She yanked away from him like she had been burned. She didn't want to be touched.

"I.. I'm sorry."

"It's ok sweetie. Can I ask you a question though?"

"Sure." Claudia Joy said hesitantly not sure if this was a good idea.

"How far did it go?"

Claudia all of a sudden forgot to breath and just froze. She tried to act normal but when she would open her mouth nothing would come out.

"Not far at all." She could feel the tears starting to form even though she tried so hard to hold them back.

"Claudia Joy." Michael said sternly wanting answers but she could hear the sympathy in his voice.

"I-I- I don't want to talk about it Michael. Can we just let it go?"

Claudia Joy really didn't want Michael to know, but she was unsure of how long she could keep it hidden.

"No. Claudia Joy we cannot just forget about this. I need to know." Michael didn't realize how loud and angry he sounded till Claudia Joy flinched at the sound of his voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell."

"Look Michael can we- can we just go to bed." Claudia Joy was trying everything possible to get out of her current situation.

"Of course, but tomorrow-"Michael was interrupted by Claudia Joy's low voice.

"Tomorrow we will talk." She finished his sentence laid down without saying another word.

Michael watched is wife helplessly, he didn't know how to help her. Michael just took a deep breath and climbed into bed. He leaned in to kiss his wife when she yanked away from him. He looked so hurt.

"I'm sorry." Claudia Joy rolled over so Michael wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Michael saw asking this question as a last resort.

"Of course" Claudia Joy said nervously.

"Did he rape you?" Michael gritted his teeth. He never thought he would have to say those four words, especially to his own wife.

Claudia Joy felt her heart drop to her stomach when she heard him ask that. She had dreaded this moment, but she knew that no matter what it was coming. Claudia Joy began thinking to herself *Should I tell him. Should I just lie. He deserves to know the truth. Everything will be different.* Claudia Joy made up her mind of what she was going to do.

Michael laid there looking at the back of his wife's head waiting for any sort of response. Claudia Joy all of a sudden nodded and took a deep breath before she began sobbing. Michael grabbed his wife and held her.

*Please tell me what you think.*


	4. Alone

Michael laid there looking at the back of his wife's head waiting for any sort of response. Claudia Joy all of a sudden nodded and took a deep breath before she began sobbing. Michael grabbed his wife and held her.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't here when you needed me most." Michael sighed. He wasn't sure what to do or the right thing to say.

Claudia Joy cried herself to sleep. Michael took advantage of his time; he laid Claudia Joy down and covered her with the blanket. Michael paced the room unsure if going to see Paolo again was a good idea. Next thing you know Michael was walking out the door with his keys in his hand. He stood by the car door breathing heavily when he swung it open, climbed in, put the key in the ignition and sped off.

Michael walked into the dark grey room. There was a single light hanging from the middle of the ceiling and two guards standing by the door.

'They want to make sure I don't kill him' Michael thought to himself. He thought of all the ways he could kill Paolo. Michael was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. He watched as they walked Paolo and sat him in the chair on the other side of the table.

"Glad you could come and see me." Paolo said with a disturbing grin on his face.

"How could you do that?"

"Well you see Michael. I was a little confused because I thought she liked it. You see in my country sometimes NO means yes and maybe means yes."

Michael couldn't hold back his anger. He grabbed Paolo by the collar and looked him in the eyes.

"You hurt her. Dammit, you hurt my wife and she did nothing wrong. She wouldn't even tell me." Michael began to tighten his grip around Paolo's throat. The two guards tried pulling Michael away from Paolo. They finally got a grip on him and pulled him outside.

"Sir, you don't want to do this."

"Actually I do, but scum like that isn't worth me spending time in prison." Michael turned and walked away never looking back.

Michael drove not sure where he was even driving too. 'Damn immunity' Michael kept thinking of all the ways he could kill Paolo but all of them involved him being taken away from his family for a long time. How was he ever supposed to go to that meeting? How could he shake the man whose hands had hurt his wife in ways he couldn't even imagine? Michael just kept driving when he finally reached the gate to leave post.

"Evening Sir." The sergeant on post said smiling at Michael.

"Evening Sergeant Richards."

"You have a nice night Sir."

Michael nodded in thanks. "You too." All Michael knew was that he would be back before morning; he would make sure he was at Claudia Joy's side when she woke up.

Claudia Joy began shaking in her sleep. 'He was on top of her. She fought as hard as she could. She heard his pants unzip.' Claudia Joy sat up shaking. She looked next to her to see Michael. He wasn't there. She began to worry a little. Claudia Joy got out of the bed and she walked towards the stairs and looked down. It was pitch black. She called out to Michael and got no answer. Claudia Joy ran back to their room. She grabbed the house phone and dialed Michael's number. 'Please pick up Michael.' Claudia Joy heard his phone ringing downstairs. Claudia Joy then began to dial Denise's number. She started to second guess herself but pressed call anyways. She heard it ringing when Denise picked up.

"Claudia Joy?" She could hear the tiredness and alarm in Denise's voice.

"D-Denise." Claudia Joy stuttered her name but didn't know what to say. She wondered if calling her was a good idea.

"Claudia Joy are you ok?" Denise became more alarmed because Claudia Joy was barely talking.

"Y-yes, Can you just talk to me on the phone?" She felt relieved to finally get something out.

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No. Denise its ok I just want to talk to someone, well you."

"Where are you at?" Denise was wondering if she had left and gone somewhere because she was talking loudly and she could hear the panic in Claudia Joy's voice.

"Sitting in bed." She began to tear up a little but choked it down not wanting Denise to hear her upset.

"Where is Michael?" Denise heard her friend gasp for air as if she was trying not to cry. She could even hear it in her voice.

"I woke up and he is gone. Why would he just leave me here alone and not say anything?" She couldn't hold it in any longer and she began to cry.

"Ok, Claudia Joy I am on my way. Sit tight sweetie I will be there in 20 minutes tops.

"You really don't have to come." Claudia Joy wanted her there but didn't want to admit it. She didn't want her best friend to have to leave her life and come sit with her.

"I am, and that is the end of discussion." Denise tried not to sound to forceful.

Claudia Joy nodded but then realized that Denise couldn't see her. "Ok."

"Lock the door, I will be there soon. I love you." Denise hoped that Claudia Joy had heard her because there was nothing but silence at the end of the line.

"I-I love you too." Claudia Joy pushed the end button, dropped the phone, and pulled her knees to her chest. She didn't cry or blink. She just sat there emotionless wishing that she could make it all go away. She realized that she could but tried not to think about it. As long as she waited for Denise everything would be fine.


	5. Cut

Denise looked next to her and sighed. She got out of the bed trying not to disturb Frank. She grabbed the first thing she saw, a pair of worn jeans and Frank's old army t-shirt. When she opened the door it squeaked slightly. She took a deep breath when Frank sat up.

"Denise." Frank was trying to see her shape in the darkness.

"Yea?" Denise really didn't want to answer to Frank at this moment because she was already under stress.

"Dee baby, what are you doing"

"I.. um Claudia Joy called me." Denise didn't understand why she felt so nervous.

"Is everything alright?" Frank began to look a little worried.

"Yea I think. She just needs me right now. Go back to sleep I will be back soon."

"Ok, just call me when you get there. So I know you made it."

"I will." Denise walked out of the room and closed the door. She let out a deep breath and grabbed her keys.

(Denise arrived at the Holden's house about 10 minutes later.)

Denise knocked on the Holden's front door but got no answer. She pushed it and it opened right up. Denise walked in and called out to Claudia Joy but got no answer. She ran up the stairs and still couldn't find her.

"Claudia Joy!" Denise yelled panicking.

"I'm in here." Claudia Joy called from the bathroom.

Denise let out a deep breath and sat on the bed. She was relieved to hear her friend's voice. The bathroom door opened and Denise could only see darkness.

"C..Ca..Can you turn off the light please." Claudia Joy didn't want Denise to see that she had been crying.

"Sure." Denise leaned over and turned the lamp off. She could see Claudia Joy's shape and that she was wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Claudia Joy walked to the bed and sat next to Denise.

"I'm sorry I called you so late." She said barely even a whisper.

Denise took Claudia Joy's arms in her hands. Claudia Joy yanked her arms back away from Denise as if she had been burned. Denise looked into Claudia Joy's eyes and even and even though it was dark she could see the pain and fear, sort of like she was hiding something.

"What?" Denise turned the light on and looked at her best friend with worry. Claudia Joy had bags under her eyes and her hair was wet. Denise assumed she must have gotten out of the shower.

"No..Nothing" It was very noticeable that she began shaking and started backing up a little bit.

"Let me see."

"NO!" Claudia Joy yelled. She even caught herself off guard.

"Claudia Joy calm down. I'm a nurse and you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Denise reached to her best friend's side and lightly pulled her arms toward her. Claudia Joy turned her head away as if she was ashamed of something.

"Denise please d..." That is all she got out before Denise pulled up her sleeve. Claudia Joy had tears pouring down her cheeks. Denise gasped and didn't know what to say.

"What happened." Denise was looking at the bruises on Claudia Joy's arm. The thing that shocked her was that there were several deep cuts in a straight line. Claudia Joy didn't say anything she justsat on the bed in silence.

"What did you do sweetie."

"I… I'm... It was just there. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Sweetie you need sti."

"NO! I will not go to the hospital." She began pacing the room.

"Ok, calm down. I can do it ok, I will do it just calm down." Denise was motioning Claudia to sit down with her hands.

"Ok. Please you can't tell Michael." Claudia Joy was shaking and she didn't know what to do.

"We don't need to think about that right now just sit here and let me go get my emergency kit out of my car." Claudia Joy nodded and Denise ran to the front door. She opened it and her jaw dropped. She didn't know what to say.

Ok so I know this doesn't really seem like Claudia Joy but I thought I would change up the character a little bit. I am also sorry it took me a while to post this. It was because my grandmother is having problems with her heart and I have been with her. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	6. Stitches

"Denise what are you doing here?" Michael looked confused. He did not expect to see her.

"S..She called me." Denise didn't know exactly what to say she only knew that she had to keep Michael from seeing Claudia Joy.

"Is she ok? What happened?"

"Nothing Michael, she just… She just wants to talk to me. Maybe you should sit in your office while we talk." Denise thought he wouldn't buy it, but he did.

"Ok. Just please tell me if the two of you need anything." Michael just wanted to hold his wife close, but he knew that wasn't what she needed right now. If she wanted to talk to her best friend then he would give her the space she wanted. At least she is talking to someone."

Michael walked into his study, grabbed a glass and poured himself a drink before he sat and leaned back in his chair.

Denise let out a sigh of relief and walked out to her car. She opened her emergency kit and got out her sutures and bandages. She put what she needed in her pocket and what back into the house. She walked past Michael's study then sprinted up the stairs. When Denise walked into the Holden's bedroom she saw Claudia Joy lying in the bed.

"Hey, are you ok."

Claudia Joy just nodded because she couldn't get words out of her mouth. Denise sat on the bed next to Claudia Joy and grabbed her hand. She slowly pulled up Claudia Joy's sleeve. Denise began to clean the cuts.

"Why did you do this?" Denise was trying to say it as nicely as she could but she didn't know how she was supposed to help Claudia Joy if she didn't know what was going on.

"I… I saw Michael's razor on the counter." A tear slipped from her eye. Denise reached and wiped it away. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I just started it sliding it across my skin. It felt so good. For once I was in control of what was happening." Claudia Joy just began sobbing and Denise held her close.

"Look at me." Claudia Joy didn't look up she just continued looking down. "Claudia Jot look at me please." She looked up and looked into her best friends brown eyes. She could see the sympathy, but she didn't want sympathy. She just wanted to forget.

"What happened wasn't your fault." Denise tried to stress that to her but she felt she was getting nowhere. Denise finished with Claudia Joy's stitches and wrapped her arm with a bandage.

"M…May….Maybe it is." Claudia Joy stuttered out the words.

"No it isn't, None of this is."

"Maybe I did give off signals and didn't notice."

"Claudia Joy you told him NO and he didn't listen that outs him at fault not you. Don't blame yourself and don't punish yourself." Denise hoped Claudia Joy wouldn't hurt herself again.

"C..Ca..Can you stay here to..tonight?"

"Of course sweetie." Denise laid down next to Claudia Joy. Claudia Joy rest her head on Denise's chest and drifted off to sleep. Denise laid there and rubbed Claudia Joys back until she fell asleep too.

Michael walked in the room because he hadn't heard anything for a while. When he walked in he saw Denise laying down with her hand on Claudia Joy's back as she slept with her head on Denise's chest. He smiled and walked towards the bed. He took the blanket and covered the two of them up. Michael turned the lamp off and left the room. He hoped that maybe this was all just a horrible dream.


	7. Another Day

Denise's eyes slowly opened and she looked next to her and saw Claudia Joy still lying in her arms. Claudia Joy's eyes were open and she was staring at Denise. They could smell the coffee brewing downstairs.

"It's 11:22" Claudia Joy whispered.

Denise smiled. "I don't think I have ever slept this late. EVER."

"I haven't slept this good in days." Claudia Joy admitted." Denise looked at Claudia Joy's eyes.

"Well your eyes are normal again and that's good." Denise gave her a small smile.

"Let's go get some coffee." Denise suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea." Claudia Joy was already crawling out of the bed when Denise rolled over. Claudia Joy shrieked quietly in pain when she hit her arm on her side. Denise jumped up and ran to her.

"Shh. Shh. Shh. Let me see it." Denise slowly pulled up Claudia Joy's sleeve and examined the stitches. "It's fine, just a little red from you hitting your arm. You should be a little more careful, especially if you are going to hide this from Michael." Denise realized how harsh she sounded. "I'm sorry." Denise blurted out instinctively.

"No you don't have to apologize, you're right."

"Well let's go get us some coffee." Denise smirked and led Claudia Joy down the stairs to the kitchen. The two of them heard voices coming from the kitchen and Denise would know that voice from anywhere.

"Frank what are you doing here?" Denise was shocked to see him sitting in the Holden's kitchen. She walked up to her husband and gave him a kiss and a hug.

"Well last night you left and you were supposed to call me Dee, so I came here to check on you. Michael told me the two of you were sleeping so we sat down here and talked for a while." Frank finished explaining.

"Oh well thank for checking up on me." Denise smiled; she always loved messing with Frank. Frank returned the smile.

"Hello Claudia Joy." Frank smiled it was obvious that he had no idea what had happened and Claudia Joy once again began to sink into herself.

"Hi Frank." Claudia Joy tried to act normal like everything was ok but it clearly wasn't.

"Are you ok Claudia Joy?" Frank began to notice that all three of them were acting a little funny. Michael let out a deep breath when he heard Frank ask and so did Denise.

"Yea… Yea of course everything's fine." Claudia Joy gave all a fake smile. "Denise you and Frank should be getting home, I will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Denise didn't feel right leaving Claudia Joy alone knowing that Michael would be leaving for work again.

"Yea of course." Claudia Joy gave Denise a hug and walked them to the front door.

"I will come check on you in a bit." Denise smiled at her and hugged her.

"Oh no you don't I will see you at the meeting." Denise wanted to object but she knew it would make Frank suspicious.

"I will pick you up and we will go together." Denise smiled and waved bye to Claudia Joy. Frank walked Denise to her car and hopped in his. Claudia Joy watched them drive off and let out a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" Claudia Joy jumped when she heard Michael behind her.

"Oh I'm fine, I've just got to get ready to go to the meeting Denise is going to pick me up around 12." Claudia Joy smiled and pecked Michael on the cheek before she headed up the stairs to their room.

Michael watched as she went up the stairs, he sighed and wished his wife would just talk to him. He turned and headed back to the kitchen to drink his coffee.

Tell me what you think!


	8. Leave

Michael walked upstairs and saw his wife brushing her hair knowing that she only had about 40 minutes to get ready.

"Claudia Joy do you really think that you should be going to that FRG meeting? I mean I'm sure Denise would take over for you till you are ready to go back." Michael didn't want her to go, he personally didn't think she was ready. The attack happened only two days ago.

"Yes Michael. I will be fine it's just a bunch of women asking questions." Claudia Joy really wasn't sure if she was up for the meeting but she just couldn't be in this house any longer.

"Please Claudia Joy just think about it." Michael was trying to stress to her that she wasn't ready because he could tell she wasn't.

Claudia Joy stood up and walked right past Michael when she hit her arm against him. She whimpered out in pain and turned to look at him.

"Michael I'm fine I just can't be in this house any longer!" Michael was shocked at her yelling. Claudia Joy stormed out of the room and down the stairs.

(Claudia Joy's Point of View)

I had to just get out of this house. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my keys out of the bowl. I ran out the front door slamming it behind me and got in my car. I sat thinking and thinking.

Claudia Joy began banging on the steering wheel and screamed.

"Why?! Why me?! What have I done to deserve this? I try and try to help people but I can't just get a break." Claudia Joy looked down and realized she was wearing jeans, a sweat shirt, and tennis shoes with her hair pulled back into a pony tail.

I sat in silence, I am not sure why but I didn't start the car. I just sat. I wanted to just sit and….. I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone knocking on the window. I went to reach for Michaels gun hidden under the seat when someone opened the door. They grabbed my hand and I screamed.

"Claudia Joy it's me, it's just me." I recognized that voice and I turned to see Denise. I hugged her and didn't want to let her go. I felt safe with Denise.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. I felt horrible for being afraid of Denise. I didn't want her to get upset either. "Let's just go." I said quickly.

"Claudia Joy maybe you should really stay home." Denise told me. I could see that she cared and the sympathy in her eyes.

"No! I can't, I can't go back in there." I was shocked with myself when I spoke. I heard just how crazy I sounded.

"Ok, ok, Can we maybe cancel the meeting for today and we can have it next week?" I could hear the eagerness in her voice and see she was anxious hoping that I would agree.

"Ok." I agreed with her. It was kind of a relief no having to be asked questions, but I still didn't want to go back in that house.

"Ok, Claudia Joy just breathe and lets go to my car." Denise walked me to the passenger side door of her car and opened it for me. I got in and sat. I felt her close the door and I debated putting my seatbelt on or not. I figured If we got in a wreck I could just fly through the window and everything would be ov…. And once again I was pulled out of my thoughts by Denise.

"Seatbelt." Of course she would be the one to remind me when I didn't want to be reminded of anything. "What do you want to do?" Denise asked me in a serious tone.

"Hump Bar." That was where I wanted to go. There was a certain freedom there and I loved it. I could go and drink away my sorrows if I wanted.

"Maybe that isn't such a good idea." Denise sounded worried all of a sudden and I didn't care, that is where I wanted to go whether she took me or I went alone.

"That is where I want to go."

"Claudia Joy there is going to be a bunch of people and you know how people get when they are drunk." She was right I did know how people got when they were drunk. I remembered the smell of alcohol on Paolo's breath. I remembered him touching me and the thought made my eyes water and I shivered.

"Please can we just go?"

"Ok but please tell me if you get uncomfortable." Denise stressed the words please tell me.

"Ok I will." I told her I would, but I wasn't sure if I would be able to tell her.

We pulled out of my driveway and drove. The entire drive to The Hump Bar was silent. I watched as we drove past houses and buildings, out the front gate, and into the bar parking lot. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I didn't even bother to look behind me to see Denise as I walked to the front door.

I stopped for a moment and let out the air I had been holding and pushed the bar door open and stepped in.

I cringed at the smell and the flashbacks hit me.


	9. Panic

I looked around and saw Roland, Roxy, and Pamela sitting at a table in the back. I stared at them for a minute when Roland turned and noticed me for the first time.

"Claudia Joy, Denise!" He yelled and that made me remember that Denise was behind me. I turned and gave her a little smile and nod to let her know that I was ok. We started walking towards the table when Roxy walked up and gave Denise and I a hug, so did Roland and Pamela. I tensed up with the first hug but Denise rubbed my back and I calmed down. Luckily nobody noticed.

"What the hell are you wearing." Roxy stated with a grin on her face. I gave her back a little smile.

"Oh, I just grabbed the first thing I saw this morning." My arm was throbbing but I tried to ignore the pain and Denise was looking down. She looked guilty that we were lying to all of our friend and I feel horrible too, but it is my secret. All three of my friends made a face. They looked worried and Roland most of all.

"Are you ok?" Roland finally asked the question everyone wanted to ask and I was not happy. I wish people would just leave it alone.

"Yea. Yea I'm fine" I nodded but they still looked like they weren't convinced.

"Can I get y'all anything to drink?" Roxy broke the silence and I smiled at her question since it was the first one that didn't have to do with me.

"Wine" Denise only drank wine and I never saw her drink anything else.

"I would like a beer please." And that was when all of their heads shot up at me just staring.

"Ok then, that's different. One glass of wine and a beer coming up." Roxy shot me a nervous smile and I smiled the best I could right back at her.

I sat in silence in my thoughts. I saw Pamela get up to go to the restroom and Roland looked at me.

"What!" I yelled and I saw his eyes open wider in shock. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." He gave me a worried look. "What happened to your neck.?" He went to touch it when I tumbled backwards. I hit the floor and screamed in pain. Roland ran to my side and I was holding my arm to my chest. He gently pulled my arm towards him.

"I'm just going to make sure you aren't hurt." He started to slowly pull up my sleeve.

"No, No, Please don't." All I heard was him gasp and Roxy say Oh my God.

"Claudia Joy what happened?" He saw all the bruises but luckily he couldn't see the cuts because they were bandaged.

"Nothing I fell." I yanked my arm away from him and tried to stand up. Denise gently grabbed my other arm and helped me.

"I am going to take her home." All I wanted to do was hug her and say thank you but I couldn't bring myself to do anything. I heard everyone protesting and asking her what happened.

"I will call all of you later, please I just have to take her home." Denise and I made our way out of the door and to the car I still heard Roland talking to Denise and she ran to her door and got in the car.

"I...I.." I didn't know what to say to her I couldn't even get out I'm sorry before I felt blackness taking over me.


End file.
